Perjuangan Cinta
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: -EDITED- Shikamaru seorang mahasiswa yang hidup sebatang kara, mencintai Ino, anak seorang pengusaha sukses. Dapatkah mereka bersatu?  This Is My First Fic, From Author Newbie... Mind To RnR ?


Hola…! *teriak pake toa*

Haiii minna-san….!

Perkenalkan saia author baru I sini.. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya…

This is my first fict! Mungkin gak sebagus fict2 lainnya…

Oke, daripada banyak bacot, nie dia fictnya!

And, gomen kalau banyak yang salah! *membungkuk dalam*

Ok, ShikaIno Lovers, Enjoy Read…

**Summary :**

Shikamaru seorang mahasiswa yang hidup sebatang kara,mencintai Ino, anak seorang pengusaha sukses. Dapatkah mereka bersatu?

**Perjuangan Cinta**

**By : Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, maybe Typo. Don't Like Don't Read**

Normal POV

Pagi hari yang cerah. Terlihat sebuah gedung mewah berisikan manusia-manusia yang haus ilmu. Ya, itulah Konoha High. Di sanalah seorang pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru bersekolah.

Hari ini, Shikamaru tampak tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin pulang cepat hari itu. Dia langsung beranjak dengan terburu-buru dari perpustakaan setelah menyelesaikan satu makalahnya. Pemuda itu tidak sempat memperhatikan, kalau dari depan ada seorang gadis juga tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Tabrakan pun tidak bisa di hindari lagi.

" Shikamaru!"seru gadis yang di tabrak lelaki itu dengan lirih dan sangat terkejut bercampur heran.

"Maaf... Maaf Temari..." ucap Shikamaru sedikit tergagap setelah mengetahui siapa gadis di depannya.

"Kamu kelihatan terburu-buru?"selidik Temari sembari menatap lekat wajah Shikamaru yang tampan.

Walau bagaimanapun, gadis manis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berdesir dihatinya. Apalagi selama ini dia menyimpan perasaan istimewa pada pemuda itu. Sudah lama gadis kelahiran Suna ini, kagum pada Shikamaru. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di salah satu kegiatan kemanusiaan yang di adakan oleh Mahasiswa Pecinta Alam di Universitas itu.

"Ya, aku memang ingin lekas sampai ke rumah. Makanya aku terburu-buru sampai tidak melihatmu," tutur Shikamaru dengan jujur.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang menarik di tempatmu?" tanya Temari penasaran dengan tingkah laki-laki pujaannya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu di tempatku," Shikamaru menjawab sekenanya saja. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Tema..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," Temari berdiri sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"

Temari hanya bisa menatap langkah-langkah Shikamaru.

'Ohh... Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa hatiku sangat damai bila berdekatan dengannya? Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tak menentu seperti ini' lirih Temari sambil menatap Shikamaru yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Pada saat Shikamaru mamasuki apartementnya, laki-laki muda itu terkejut. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang mengenakan seragam SMA, sedang menunggunya di depan pintu. Gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, siswi kelas 3 SMA Konohagakuen. Anaknya periang dan sedikit manja. Pertemuan mereka secara tidak sengaja di dekat Supermaket.

Flashback

Ino terjatuh karena merasa kakinya sakit. Shikamaru membantunya untuk berdiri, karena kebetulan melihat Ino.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"tidak. Hanya kakiku tiba-tiba sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Ino berusaha tersenyum. Shikamaru merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru menatap lekat wajah cantik Ino. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Ya, terima kasih. Oh ya, nama saya Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino. Saya sekolah di SMA Konohagakuen."

"Shika… Shikamaru Nara," lelaki muda itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Boleh aku tahu, kakak tinggal di mana?"

"Apartement Konoha 3."

END Of Flashback

Begitulah pertemuan pertama itu terjadi begitu saja. Namun sangat membekas di hati kedua muda-mudi itu. Benih-benih cinta itutumbuh subur. Sampai Shikamaru mengerti kalau Ino anak orang kaya.

"Eh, Ino. Sudah Lama?" tanya Shikamaru. Di tanya begitu, gadis itu memasang muka cemberut. Dia malah membuang muka, ketika lelaki muda itu menatapnya.

"Hei... Di tanya, kok cemberut gitu. Jelek tahu!" goda Shikamaru sembari tertawa. Dia tahu sifat gadis manja ini.

"Lagian, sudah tahu sendiri, malah nanya begitu. Lihat keringat Ino nih!" sergah Ino sewot.

"Kakak kemana saja sih. Jam segini baru pulang?" ujar gadis itu masih memasang tampang sewotnya.

"Hei... Sejak kapan gadis yang manja ini mulai memperhatikanku? Tentu saja aku kuliah!" ledek Shikamaru menggoda.

"Nah, mulai lagi kan!" sentak Ino dengan memasang muka marahnya. Matanya melotot seperti mau lompat dari tempatnya. Tapi Shikamaru yang di pelototi malah tersenyum.

'Ah, wajahmu tetap saja cantik Ino. Walaupun kamu marah seperti itu' gumam Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah. Aku minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa sehingga kamu datang padaku?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku sebal sama temen sekelasku."

"Lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Lelaki. Namanya Sai."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tadi di sekolah dia mendekatiku. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat aku emosi" ujar Ino.

"Memangnya dia mengatakan apa kepadamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Ino terdiam. Dia ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia bilang, kalau dia mencintaiku." Tutur Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan Ino. Dalam hatinya, ada getaran kenyerian. Ia mencintai Ino, tapi ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Ino. Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa. Sedangkan Ino, anak orang kaya. Ayahnya pengusaha, Ibunya seseorang yang memiliki jabatan strategis di salah satu instansi pemerintah.

"Itukan wajar. Kenapa kamu marah padanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Karena aku mencintai kakak," tutur Ino.

"Kamu bercandakan Ino? Kamu tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu kan?" ucap Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Aku serius Shika. Tataplah mataku lebih dalam lagi," ungkap gadis itu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Ya, aku menangkap kesungguhan itu. Tapi, kamu akan menderita dengan kenyataan ini, Ino."

"Aku siap menemanimu, Shika. Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku ini."

Gadis itu kemudian memeluk Shikamaru dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru dengan mata yang masih basah,

"Katakan, Shika... Katakan kalau kamu tidak mencintaiku!" teriak Ino.

* * *

Shikamaru menjadi gemetar mendengar permintaan Ino. Tangan Kanannya terangkat tanpa sadar. Lalu dia mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan tangan masih gemetar. Dia berusaha menyusut beningan kristal di pipi halus itu. Ino sangat mencintainya, dan Shikamaru sendiri akan semakn menderita bila ia membohongi perasaannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ino, tapi..." Shikamaru tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena telunjuk Ino menempel di bibirnya. Gadis itu memberikan isyarat kalau Shikamaru jangan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Shika. Aku tidak menilai orang dari segi materi. Bagiku, kak Shika mencintaiku, itu saja sudah cukup."

"Terima kasih Ino."

"Kau tahu Shika. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini."

Ino kembali memeluk Shikamaru. Kali ini sangat erat, seperti tidak ingin laki-laki itu pergi dari sisinya. Sedangkan Shikamaru mencoba mengalirkan segala kerinduannya selama ini dengan mengecup kening gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Kini ketulusan itu sangat nampak di antara insan yang kini di rasakan mereka berdua.

~ Owari ~

Ya-haa… *di lempar CPU rusak*

Akhirnya, selesai juga fict abal ini. Gimana? Baguskah? *ngarep*

Gomen kalau pendek. Maklum saia masih newbie..

Ok, RnR please.. *maksa*

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
